


Requests!

by iCyanz



Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCyanz/pseuds/iCyanz
Summary: This is just my full book of requests!





	1. Army/Skull

Army wasn't the type to buy candy. In fact, he's basically the opposite. But after recently moving in with the S4 (thanks to Aloha’s pressuring), he's been buying groceries for all of them. Good thing they at least lend their money..

Army looked at the list on his phone. 

‘-Ramen for Mask  
-Alcohol for Aloha (And maybe Mask)  
-Caprisun for also Aloha  
-Plastic Shot Glasses for Aloha again  
-Candy for Skull’

Jeez, what weird roommates. They're not even 18, he can't buy alcohol. He’ll have to text Aloha later, he probably has a fake ID considering literally everything.

Ramen? For Cod’s sake, Army makes them dinner! He huffed. Well, at least it's cheap.

And candy? Jeez. Unhealthy. But Army can't be too mad at Skull, he is the most bearable of the other three. And Army’s taken quite a liking to the silent sniper. There's something charming in his quiet dumbness.

A sweet, almost unbearably sweet smell hit Army’s nose. Ah, the candy isle. What kind of candy does Skull like? No time to text, he wanted out of the isle as soon as possible. Just the smell made his stomach ache. He looked at the shelves, covered in brightly colored packaging.

‘Hm..this..and..this, that should do it.’ Army thought while grabbing some off the shelf. He turned the cart around to go back to perusing isles, looking for everything they need.

~woo flash forward~

Army opened the door to the home, which was unsurprisingly quiet. He’s sure everyone just stared at their phones the whole time he was gone. As soon as Skull heard him, though, he came rushing downstairs.

“Woah- you seem excited.” Army told his friend. He continued walking towards the kitchen with the bags, and Skull followed him. Army chuckled.

“You're like a sharkpuppy that smells food!” He joked. Skull didn't seem to make a reaction to the joke, which isn't surprising. 

“I just want my candy..” He replied in his soft voice. Army’s heart rate increased. He didn't realize how nice it is to hear that voice after a long day. Army set the bags down. 

“It's in one of them.” He told Skull, who started frantically looking through the bags. Army started putting stuff away when he heard someone sliding down the staircase railing. He grimaced. Aloha.

“Alooohaaa~!” Aloha greeted as he always does. Army glared at him.

“I told you to stop sliding down the railing. You can get hurt doing that.”

Aloha put his hands together and against his cheek. “Aww, you care about me~!” 

Army rolled his eyes. “Of course I do, you're my friend.”

Aloha didn't respond to that, for some reason. Instead, he proposed a question.

“Ya got my shot glasses, right?”

Army nodded. “They're in a bag somewhere. Tell me, why did you ask for plastic specifically?”

“Last party someone broke a glass shot glass and someone hurt their foot on it.”

“Oh.”

Aloha walked back upstairs. Skull shot up suddenly, causing Army to jump slightly. He must've found the candy.

“Oh, I really like these.” Skull said. “Thank you, Army.” 

Army blushed slightly, looking up at the very tall Inkling. “O-of course! I observe everything!” Army looked down and away. Skull’s eyes shone for a moment, before walking away. 

‘That was..weird. Why did my hearts’ rate increase so much?!’ Army thought to himself. He shrugged it off and continued putting groceries away, but Skull never leaving his mind.


	2. Aloha/Rider

After that Wahoo World Tournament, Rider’s feelings for Aloha only increased. It probably wouldn't have happened if Rider didn't agree to get his keychain, but it happened, and he regrets it.

There's something about that party animal that spark Rider’s interest. Severely. Maybe it's his charisma, or his ability to have a fun time, which Rider seems to lack a lot of the time.

It's too hard to keep hiding his yellow-green face every time he's around Aloha, so he just...doesn't. He doesn't be around Aloha.

Considering everyone knows of the two’s friendship, it's odd to everyone except Rider. But it's worth it if it means he can just bury his face into his pillow and scream instead of dealing with emotions in public.

During one of these previously mentioned moments, he hears a buzz from his phone. Picking up his heated face from the pillow, he looked at his phone. 

‘Aloha  
Hey~! It's been too long since we’ve hung out! We should head to the beach later~’

Rider groaned, and stuck his face in the pillow again. What a mature way to deal with feelings. After screaming for another minute, he responds to Aloha.

‘Rider: Hey, I guess I can do that. The same beach?  
Aloha: You know it~! See you there at 5:30!’

5:30? That's in an 2 and a half hours...Rider better start preparing anyway, just in case. Either way, he feels like it's the right time to tell Aloha everything. After all, it's better to tell and be disappointed than to never tell and die inside.

Rider sighed and got up.

~woo flash forward~

Rider parked his car at a parking lot, which was surprisingly almost empty. Then again, this beach isn't one of the most popular in Inkopolis. 

Rider took off his leather jacket, putting it in the passenger seat, and grabbed his phone and sunglasses. The sun was extra bright this evening, so he put the sunglasses on immediately. 

As he was walking toward the beach, he heard a voice from the right. “Riiiiddeerr~!!”

Ah, it's Aloha.

…

Ah, his shirt is unbuttoned.

Rider managed to contain the ink spreading upward to his face, and greeted Aloha back. “Hey.”

“Wow, you look sooo cool with sunglasses~!” Aloha leaned in close. Oops, now Rider’s blushing.

“T-thanks.”

Aloha thankfully backed away. “Anyway, should we go walk~?” He offered.

Rider nodded, and the two started walking, side by side. 

It was basically silent for a solid five minutes. The waves of the ocean crashed dangerously close at a few points, which caused Aloha to yelp and grab Rider’s arm. But that's about it.

Rider stopped suddenly, causing Aloha to stop to a halt. “Rider?” He asked.

Rider looked away for a few seconds. ‘Okay, this is it, you can do it.’

“I have something to tell you.”

Aloha’s head bobbed to the side in confusion. “Well, what is it?”

Rider stayed silent for a few more moments, looking at the sand. He took a deep breath and looked back up at Aloha. “I..uh…”

…

“I um, really, like you.” Way to sound like a middle school girl, Rider! “Like, uhm...a lot. You're really funny and..you make me feel..happy.”

Aloha smiled. Then he hugged Rider. “That's the reason I invited you here! I wanted to tell you~! I'm so glad you reciprocate..” Aloha mumbled.

Rider blushed, and reluctantly hugged him back. “Thank Cod.” He whispered, smiling a bit. 

So they stood there, hugging on the beach at sunset. A romantic scene. Aloha suddenly pulled away. Rider looked at him in confusion, before Aloha kissed him. Then Rider’s face turned to shock. He obviously returned the kiss.

He pulled away after a few moments, and looked away. “S-Sorry. It's been a while since I've..kissed someone. And that was out of the blue.”

Aloha giggled, and returned to hugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an awkward end but I didn't rlly know how to end it LOL
> 
> Requested by tumblr user @ridear!

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by tumblr user @charger-fiend!


End file.
